Betrayed
by Mira19
Summary: Bella moves to Forks along with Alice,Rose and Esme. They run into the Cullen's, and hit it off. Bella and Edward get closer, but she runs away when she catches him with someone else. She comes back 60 years later. But shes a vampire. What's gonna happen?
1. Birthday wish

**Hey! this is my second story...wow. Can't believe how much I'm writing:P anyways,**

**Read on!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke to the morning sun caressing my face through my wall window. I groggily opened and pulled my long mahogany hair out of my eyes and sat up on my queen sized blue/silver-ish bed, and stretched my arms while yawning. Today was September 13, my sixteenth birthday. It Friday, but I was home schooled by my family…or should say, vampire family.

The three of them had taken me in when I was only a few months old. They told me when I had turned 12 what they were and that they had been hunting at the time, and they had found me in the woods beside my mother and father who had been mauled by a bear. At first I hadn't believed them, but then they had "showed" me what the could do, and told me what I had to know. After a few days of thinking it through, I had agreed to stay with them.

After all, they had been taking care of me my whole life, plus they were the nicest thing I had ever met. There was Esme, my other figure. She had wavy light brown hair, and a nice heart shaped face, along with a great figure. She was so nice and warm to everyone that you swore she was your real mother and that you had been separated at birth from her. But she could be just as protective and mean when it came to someone threatening our family.

Then there was my sister, Rosalie, who at first hadn't really been the most thrilled of having me in her family, but soon enough she came around, and now we were best friends, if not close sisters. She had long majestic blond hair, a slim but well proportioned figure, and she could make any boy or man do whatever she wanted at the snap of her well manicured fingers. Although she may seem like your average sassy and stuck up shopaholic, she actually was very sweet and caring, as well had a passion for vehicles…

I couldn't say the same for Alice.

My little evil pixie of a sister always was up to something from playing Bella Barbie makeover doll, to long hours of shopping, to the most annoying one, hooking me up with guys she thought were my type.

Oh yes, guys who groped me and tried to take advantage of me _really _were a turn on…not.

But apart from her annoying scheming, she was my bestest friend. She had always been there for me, and I couldn't ask for anyone else. She also had these strange future visions, that helped out a lot when they consisted of me falling down an escalator or out of a 50 story window building…nice. My lack of balance was really irritating, especially when it came to those blind dates Alice always set up for me, and then forced me to wear high heels. I had always wondered how someone so small could be that scary when she was insistent.

Well, threatening to burn my beloved books kinda didn't give me a choice.

I sighed quietly. Then there was plain old me. Although there skin was paler than mine, I could tell mine was unnaturally pale, I had a slim and simple figure, long brown curly mahogany hair, brown eyes and death trapped feet. I swear, one of these days, I was gonna die just walking and then tripping over air. Nice, right?

Just then, Esme, Rosalie and Alice busted through my door with a _huge_ chocolate cake with sixteen candles.

"Surprise!" They yelled in unison. I smiled gratefully and gave them each a big warm hug. Before I blew out the candles, Alice stopped me.

"Make sure to make a wish. Sixteenth birthday wishes are always suppose to come true." She told me seriously, and then motioned for me to continue. I stopped for a moment, thinking about what I wanted.

They told me they would change me when I turned 18 after hours and days of arguing, so that was out. I couldn't wish for any items, since I always had what I wanted and more, even after objecting a few times. Then something hit me.

_I wish…that the most wonderful thing would happen to all of us this year. That we could all find the thing we wanted the most._

And with that, I blew out my candles in one shot, while the applause broke out. I thanked them once again and smiled gratefully at each one. I didn't know what I had done to deserve them, but I was sure as hell glad I had them.

Without warning, Alice picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, and dashed out of the room ignoring my screaming protests. Once she was wherever she wanted to go, she set me down on the kitchen stool while Esme put the cake in front of me, along with three presents next to it. Before I could protest against the present, which I had made it clear I hadn't wanted any, Alice covered my mouth.

"No arguing. I know you didn't want any, but for us, suck it up and just opened them." Rosalie told me, but smiled at the end, taking the brutal ness out of her words. Alice removed her hand from my mouth, and I sighed.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'll enjoy them." I told them sternly. They all smirked at me, and encourage I start opening the 3 packages. I took the one closest to me, which was the one in red, and read the little card.

_From Rosalie._

_Better enjoy it, or else!: P_

I smiled at her, and then started to take off the rich red paper. What was inside made me smile widely. It was the book series I had been looking at, the _House of night_ series **(A/N: yo, if you liked the twilight series, you should definitely check this one out.)**. How did they know I had wanted it? I shook my head, smiling, and gave Rosalie a big hug. She whispered in my ear before I pulled away: "About time you enjoy a gift." I chuckled and went to the next one, which was a flashy yellow with a bright pink bow.

I didn't need to read the card to know it was from Alice.

I carefully opened the wrapped box, and sighed quietly when I caught site of an expensive label. Typical evil fashion pixie. I forced a smile on my face when I looked back at her. She had bought me a large case of makeup with a note saying:

_Wear it, or else I will burn every book you own._

Yikes. And she never went back on her word. They were all nice sets, but I didn't see the importance in them.

"Thanks Ali. But I'm only wearing this on occasions. Not every day, got it?" I eyed her menacingly, but it only made her laugh.

"That's not all. Look under the case." She had a mischievous glint in her eye when she said this, so I could tell it was something that would either make me blush, or have me running for the hills.

That I should know by now.

I slowly lifted the box and peeked under, but as soon as I caught site of the gift certificate, I quickly put the case down and looked away while blushing ten shades redder.

"No arguing. Your going to buy yourself some of those sets whether you like it or not."

"Aww common! Why the hell do I need lingerie?" I seriously didn't see the point of going to Victoria's secret to buy things I was never going to use. I wasn't planning on showing _anything_ to any guy any time soon. Why Alice, Why!?

"Because you need to step out of your shell soon. You haven't even kissed a guy yet!"

"Okay, okay! Fine. But I'm not buying anything over the top. Got it?" I glared angrily at her while she was obviously enjoying every second of this. She nodded slightly rolling her eyes. I sighed loudly, and took the last present and tore the paper off. What I saw made me catch my breath.

It was a beautiful black rose with diamonds studded on the rimes of each petal, hung on a sliver chain. It was obviously expensive, but I could find any will to complain. It was too beautiful. Esme walked around the island to me, and hugged while smiling smugly. She took the necklace out of my hands and clasped it around my neck. I marveled at it while the started to cut my cake and place it on a plate. I let go of my necklace for a minute, and started to eat it like I hadn't eaten in weeks…boy, it was the best cake _ever!_

As soon as I was done, I caught them staring at me and holding back there laughter at the same time. I blushed furiously and started to clean up, but Esme quickly took over.

"No way. It's your birthday, and you're going to enjoy it, and not clean anything for the day. That's my job." I sighed and hugged her before I took my presents and headed upstairs to change. But before I reached my room, Alice called up to me:

"Make sure to wear something comfortable, cause were going to be at the mall all day. And by comfortable, I mean that outfit I bought you last week." I groaned loudly, and she chuckled. That outfit was no where _near _comfortable!

I walked in my room, closing the door a tad too hard behind me, and set my gifts on my bed. I walked over regretfully to my closet and rummaged through it until I found what Alice had bought me. I groaned once again when I saw it.

She had bought me a blue, diamond studded tank top, a pair of dark colored skinny jeans and a tight fitted leather jacket…oh yes, very comfortable, I thought sarcastically. I put it all on, forcefully, and went to straighten my hair, by Alice's rules, and applied a tad of lip gloss, nude color, to my lips.

I went to my mirror and examined my work. Good enough. I was about to put on my converse, but then Alice barged in my room and threw a pair of silver high heels on my bed. Aw, crap. Just walking in my converse's for hours hurt! Now, heels!?

But before I could complain, she was out of the room. I grimaced and put them on, knowing I couldn't win against her. Like I said, evil little pixie.

As I came down the stairs, they were all there to appraise me, and probably make sure I didn't fall, but I made it down the dreadful stairs in one piece…that was a miracle.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked me excitedly. I nodded slightly, forcing a smile on my face. We took Alice's yellow 911 turbo Porsche, and drove at their usual over-the-limit-by-a-hundred-miles speed, and we arrived at the mall within minutes.

* * *

I dropped myself onto my bed, exhausted beyond belief, and took off the death traps. While we were shopping I had tripped at least ten times, all of them ending with me on my face, and once into a cloths rack.

God I hated shopping!

I managed to convince Alice to allow me at least to buy a few hoodies and loose fitting jeans, but it came with a price. I had 2 bags of cloths _I_ had picked out, while their was 10 more bags full of disturbing lingerie. I had to admit the dark blue lace set was pretty cute, but the rest made me gag of embarrassment.

I was just about to fall asleep, but then they all came through my door. I sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly while they sat beside me on my bed.

"Bella, listen…As you know, we've been here for fifteen years…which is over our limit. And…well, we've been talking about moving to a small town in Washington, and we wanted to check if you were okay with this." Esme started while taking my hand.

I looked at her dumbfounded. Why were they asking if I was okay with it? It's not like I had any friends here or other things holding me back. They were the only thing that mattered to me. If they wanted to move, then I was definitely up for it if it meant keeping up there cover.

"Of course I'm okay with this. Why wouldn't I be? If you guys want to leave, I'm all in." I told them, making sure I sounded convincing. They all let out a big breath of air in relief and smiled gratefully at me. I smiled back then yawned involuntary.

"We should let you get some sleep. We leave first thing in the morning. When you wake up, everything will be gone, so don't worry that we got robbed or something ok? The movers are just going to bring our stuff to our new house in that town…I believe it's called, Forks? Anyways, good night." They each gave me a goodnight hug and left my room.

I dressed in my pajamas and climbed under the covers, snuggling onto my side. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I went out quicker than a light.

_I was running through woods at night, from something or someone, I didn't know._

_I kept hearing my name getting called, but I just kept running. All of a sudden, a shape in the distance came into view, and I could tell it was a person…or so I thought. _

_Next thing I knew, the person was in front of me, and I could tell it was a vampire from his crimson glowing eyes._

"_No! Don't you dare touch her!" a velvety voice said from behind me. I was about to turn around, but whoever was in front of me had other plans. _

_He placed his hand on my neck. And next thing I knew, everything went black._

I woke up sweating out of fright, and I was panting hard. Why was I this affected by the dream? I had had horrible dreams before, but I never had this kind of reaction…

What the hell?

I bent over my night table and opened my night stand lamp. There was no way I could go back to sleep, so I took out the first book of my new series, Marked, and read until my eyes started to droop involuntary.

I placed the book back on my night table and closed my light, but I didn't fall back asleep.

Instead, I thought about the strange dream. Where had that come from? Who was the one trying to stop the vampire who was about to kill me?

…And why did I feel so drawn to him?

I shook my head, irritated.

_It was only a dream…so quit worrying about it!_ I chastised myself mentally.

Even if I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew deep down it wasn't just a dream.

It was some sort of warning.

Before I could think about it anymore, I fell asleep.

* * *

**XD If you have read my other story, you probably know by now that I'm a cliffhanging person. LOL, anyways, tell me if it's good, or not. If not, I'll take it down. I'm just testing this other idea I've been having. anyway, REVIEW!:D**


	2. New Place

**Hey again! New chapter already...yikes.**

**anyways, read on!**

_Even if I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew deep down it wasn't just a dream._

_It was some sort of warning._

_Before I could think about it anymore, I fell asleep._

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of Alice yelling at me too wake up while she was rummaging through my closet. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. No use. She had the covers off my head and completely off my bed the second after I threw it over my sleepy eyes.

"Ali-i-i-i-ice! Why are you waking me up at…"-I looked over to my alarm clock and groaned again-"4:30 in the morning?!" She placed a pile of clothes on my bed while I glared at her. I suddenly had the urge to put my hands around her throat, but that wouldn't affect her in the slightest…grrr.

"Because were leaving in half an hour. Now I suggest you move your butt or I'm going to have to dress you up myself. Now get up." She smirked over her shoulder at me before she left my room. I growled silently, and got up, pulling whatever she had given me too wear over my head without checking.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and heir, and packed all of my bathroom necessities. I found that my entire room had been emptied except for the bed, but that was going to arrive at our new house sometime today.

Being Alice, she came in my room and did my hair and makeup, ignoring my complaints, and fixed my outfit which I was awake enough now to notice was a black silk alter top, dark blue skinny jeans rimmed with diamonds on the pockets and some black stiletto boots.

She smiled smugly to herself before she left. 5:00 came around, and we were off.

I pulled my Ipod out, and plunged the earplugs into my ears, and prepared myself for the long 4 hour drive from here to Forks. I looked out the window absentmindly while listening to one of my favorite songs…

_Another sleepless night…_

_Still staring at the ceiling…_

_I can hear em' fighting._

_With her for no reason…_

_Will this ever e-end?_

_Will this house be a home again…?_

Although I didn't relate to the parents fighting part, I had had my share of nights were I had no sleep because of things I'd rather not think about…

_If I had my way,_

_I'd corner him and say…_

_Put yourself in her position!_

_All she needs is recognition._

_Love is not enough when you say it,_

_Don't you know?_

_You gotta mean it!_

Wow, even if I was a human, I would have my hands around anyone who would do this to their loved one. When it came to love, I knew that it was unconditional, it always came from the heart, it might be unexpected, but nothing like this. Right?

_Screwing up the best thing ever,_

_Something you'll regret forever._

_Another day goes by,_

_And, nothing changes she's still the same…_

_I can hear her cryin'…_

_Thinking she's the one too blame…_

_Will this ever end?_

How could someone do this to their lover?

_Screwing up the best thing ever, _

_Something you'll regret forever…_

_Another sleepless night,_

_And nothing changes she's still the same…_

_Another stupid fight, and_

_Someone's gotta say…_

_Put yourself in her position!_

_All she needs is recognition, _

_Love is not enough when you say it,_

_Don't you know?_

_You gotta mean it!_

_Screwing up the best thing ever,_

_Something you'll regret forever…_

_Take her and make sure she feels it!_

_Let her know,_

_Never let her go!_

_Never let her go!_

_No, no, no!_

Without realizing it, I fell asleep while the music directed my dreams…

* * *

"Bella? Bella, wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes slowly to find that we had stopped and Esme and Alice were getting out of the care while Rosalie was jostling me awake. I sat up slowly; feeling disoriented, and rubbed my eyes.

Curious, I looked out of the window to find a vast sight of greenery everywhere I looked…Yikes. Our home, or should I say mansion, was situated deep in the forest, with a smile road leading out of the large meadow. It was raining which was a good sign since that's what we had intended…Although I despised the rain, I wasn't going to complain if this is what they wanted…

I climbed out of the car and stared in wonder at what would be called our home. It was a 4 story, deep beige cement walls, with white rimmed imperial windows, and a stone trail leading to the entrance. Hung over the main doors was a crowned archway with a beautiful chandelier lighting the entrance.

Alice had to pull my elbow to break the trance I had been in earlier, and led me into the house. Everything was absolutely beautiful! I was absolutely mesmerized by what I was seeing. Rosalie led me up the grand staircase, and towards the fourth story. She led me down the hallway until we reached the last room on the left. It was…

Gorgeous!

It was painted a midnight blue, black drawers, my silver bed (wow, those moving people were fast!) in the middle of the room along with my other things. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers by now, and my mouth was gaping open.

Suddenly I felt a hand under my chin, clamping my mouth shut.

"I assume you like it?" Rosalie chuckled. I shook my head, and instantly her face fell.

"I…I love it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her. She held me back smiling.

"I'm glad. Esme and I spent hours planning it and sending the designs to the one whom re-designing the house. Well, were going to go hunt…think you'll be ok for a while?" she asked. I nodded slightly, giving her a slight smile. She smiled back, and with that, she was gone.

I sighed quietly, and headed to the white night table and picked up my book. There was a nice white fluffy chair close to the gigantic glass wall covering the south part of the wall, like our old home. I sat on it and began to read where I had left off.

After about 20 minutes of reading, I had the sudden urge to look out the window. I ignored it, and kept reading. After a few more minutes, the craving wouldn't die, so I looked out.

There was the vast forest, another giant house in the distance, a river beyond the great house, and of course the clouds that casted a large shadow over the place. I sighed quietly, and then looked down to our lawn, and I was met by a pair of tranquilizing golden eyes…

Oh my god! My heart started to go double time the minute I saw him. At first I thought he was dangerous and there to scare the crap out of me…

But soon enough, that fear went away and was replaced by amazement…He was…there were no words to describe him. He was leaning over a deer's corps, his lips tainted with blood, his hair was a mass of beautiful mussed up bronze hair and a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes.

And he was looking directly at me, not in a stalker or dangerous way but…entranced? No. Couldn't be. My imagination was playing tricks on me. He slowly stood up, tilting his head sideways, still staring at me. Although we were a vast distance apart, I could tell his mouth was slightly parted.

Although I would deny it, I was automatically mesmerized by this god. We continued to look at each other, completely dazed, until his head suddenly snapped to the side, like he had heard something. He looked longingly back at me for a moment, and then he was gone…

I slumped in my chair, completely shocked. Who was he? What was he doing here? Was he…a vampire? The way he had been leaning over that deer, it was like he had been eating it…and his lips _had_ been blood-tainted…

Mmm, I would have to ask Esme or Alice or Rosalie about it…maybe they knew if there was another coven around here…

_Wow! Hold up! You just saw him through a window, eating a god dawm deer, and now you want to meet him? What the heck?_

I shook my head agitated. What was wrong with me?

Just then, I heard the door open and close. They were home. I placed my book on my night table, and ran downstairs, almost tripping down the staircase, to where the rest of them were. Before I could say something, I noticed their eyes were…not the gold they usually have after they have hunted…something was going on.

"Hey, Bells! You'll never guess what happened!" Alice practically danced over to me. She seemed a _tad_ over-exited…maybe she found a shoe sale in the woods. I laughed mentally at that. That would be Alice, alright.

"What happened?" I couldn't take it anymore. The excitement she had was wearing off on me. She shrieked like a little girl who just got a puppy, and brought me over to the couch, as well as Rose and Esme. Oh ya, by the way they were smiling, I could tell something was up.

"Well, we didn't get a chance to hunt, but we did run into someone. Well, there were 4 of them, and they were hunting when we found them. There's another coven near by, and they invited us over to their house!" She was squealing so loud I had to cover my ears. The way she had said it, I could tell she was leaving something out.

"Really? Who are they?" I asked interested. Maybe she would mention the one I had seen…

"Well, there all boys, there's the leader Carlisle,"-I swear at that moment, Esme sighed while smiling-"…then there's the big one, Emmett,"-She didn't sigh like Esme, but the way Rosalie smiled wider, I could tell she had something going on with him-"…Then there's Jasper…"-_huge _smile, something I had never seen before-"…and then there's Edward. You'd like him. I could tell you two had a lot in common." Mmmm…was he the one outside my window? Well, I was going to find out since we were going over to their house…but when?

"So, when are we going over to their home?" I asked them, and clearly they had been thinking hard about something…or someone. Esme was the fastest to recover.

"In an hour. I suggest you go get ready." Ok, they were hiding something by the way they were smiling at me. I looked at them suspiciously, and then went to my room. I shut my door lightly and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I didn't need to be psychic to know what was about to happen.

"3…2…1." And here comes Alice. She bursted through my door, and had a mischievous smile on her face. She was about to speak, but I beat her to it.

"I know, I know…just do what you have to do." She smiled wider, and began the torture.

45 minutes later, I was ready. She had allowed me to keep the halter top and jeans, but insisted I wear the heels I had worn yesterday…Great. She slightly curled my hair, and put on some light makeup. Suddenly, a thought hit me…

"Alice, have you told them about me?" It would be just great that I end up in their house and get pounced on because of my scent….just peachy.

"Ya. But you don't need to worry. They're like us." She calmly reassured me. I nodded slightly, and with that, we headed out. Since their house wasn't far from here, they decided to run, with me on Alice's back.

As they ran through the woods, I instantly became scared. They rarely ran with me like this, and it was the single, most terrifying experience. Ever.

When the house finally came into view, I let a breath of relief out and hopped off Alice once she stopped. My legs were still a tad wobbly from the run, so she steadied me before we began to walk up the porch steps.

Even before we had made it to the top, the door opened and a tall blond man smiled warmly at us…I swear he was a model of some sort, cause boy, was he ever gorgeous!

"It's lovely to see all of you again…and this must be Bella." He extended his hand to me, and I greatly shook it.

"And who might you be?" I asked kindly. He smiled at me, but I caught the quick peek he had towards Esme. Oh ya, they had some explaining to do once we got back home.

"I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, come inside." We followed him into his home, and closed the door lightly behind us.

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward, we have guests." He said no louder than if he had been talking to us. I looked up in time to see a gorgeous blond heading towards Alice. They smiled at each other, and then he turned to me and shook my hand, introducing himself.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled back and was about to say something back, but immediately I was picked off the floor and was basically crushed into something _extremely _hard.

-"You must be Bellsy, I'm the adorable Emmett." I couldn't respond back, cause I was too busy gasping for air.

"Can't….breath!" I managed to get out. He dropped me down to the floor, but I instantly collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Anticipating the collision with the floor, I braced myself, but it never came. Instead, pair of strong arms was around me holding me securely to a stone chest.

I looked up and was met by a mesmerizing pair of topaz eyes…the same ones I had seen earlier. He smiled crookedly at me, a smile that instantly made my heart melt. He lifted me up, steadied me, but never tried to increase the distance between us.

"I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella…" He held out his hand, and I greedily shook it.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter number 2. and if your wondering what song she was listening too, it was Sleepless night by Faber Drive. Anyway, REVIEW! :D**

* * *


	3. Dark turning to light

**Hey! Sorry it took so long, I've just been busy and working on the other stories, plus I didn't know what to put in this chapter. But now I have the story clearer in my head so the updates shouldn't take this long anymore. Again, sorry. Plus my exams are next week, so...ya.**

**Anyway, go on!**

* * *

"_I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella…" He held out his hand, and I greedily shook it. _

BPOV

I was about to respond when all of a sudden he went rigid and his eyes seemed to literally go black. My eyes widened instantly, and I had to set my jaw to keep myself from screaming. I knew that look anywhere. The only time a vampire had that look was when they were thirsty. Middle of the desert in the summer at noon thirsty. He seemed to be battling with himself, seeing has he hadn't let go of me, but was making no move to attack. Saving him the trouble, I detached myself from him quickly, my jacket remaining in his arms, and ran behind Alice and Esme who instantly went into defensive poses.

I looked over them in time to see Edward run across the room and up the stairs, braking one of the railings of the grand staircase during his rush. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle sigh and nod quickly to Emmett and Jasper who immediately ran up the stairs after him.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, knowing it was my fault for causing this. If only I had watched my footing, this wouldn't have happened. But they thought differently. All their heads jerked up all at once to look at me in a scornful way, but it was Carlisle who spoke first.

"Bella, it's definitely not your fault. Edward is usually more controlled than that. I don't understand, he just fed…" He trailed off, looking distant. I felt my head go down, and found myself starring at the ground in shame. In shame of what, I didn't know. I just, for some strange reason, didn't want to hurt him.

"Unless," My head jerked up at Carlisle, who was looking quite worried.

"Unless Bella is actually Edward's singer. _La tua cantante _they call them. They are the one person with the most potent blood to a specific vampire. And by the way Edward reacted to your scent; I'm guessing he's found his singer." Great. Just great. Now I couldn't be around him without fearing he would lose his control and suck me dry.

I sighed quietly, and prepared to leave, when all of a sudden Alice was pulling at my wrist. She was silently pleading me with her eyes, but I'd rather leave and not cause any more trouble.

"Look, if he's too uncomfortable, I'll just leave. It's not that big of a problem. You guys stay as long as you want, ok?" Without waiting for their answer, I marched towards my house, tripping a few times on the branches through the forest, earning delightful cuts, until the house came into view where I raced up the stairs and into my room and threw myself on my bed. I let out an exhausted breath, and put my head in my pillow. Who knew being close to dying really took a lot out of you?

Before I knew it, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Waking up slightly from my "nap", I opened my eyes slightly, not to the fullest seeing as my face was still in the pillow. Great. I was going to have pillow marks. But that was the least of my worries when I suddenly felt the corner of my bed go down, like someone was sitting on it. _Please be Alice or Esme or Rosalie and not some psycho…_I prayed mentally. If it had been them, they would have said something by now.

Slowly, I reached under my pillow for the knife I kept under their just in case something like this happened, and pulled it out slowly. Like a striking cobra, I turned a full 180 and lunged at the person without thinking about it. I gasped when my wrist was suddenly caught in mid-air by a cold hand.

I slowly looked down and sucked in my breath when I saw that patronizing topaz gaze catch mine. What was _he _doing here? His eyes broke our gaze and looked briefly at the knife and chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Nice tactic, but not very affective." He said in one breath, and I noticed he wasn't breathing. At all. I knew it wasn't necessary for vampires to breath, but they needed to if they wanted to talk. Something told me he wasn't going to say much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, pulling myself away from him quickly and trying to expand the space between us so it would be easier for him. He was as still as stone, even more rigid if that were possible, but he forced a smile on his face so he wouldn't scare me off.

"I came to apologize for earlier." He sighed quietly, almost ashamed. For some reason a giant urge inside me wanted to comfort him, so without thinking about it logically, I leaned closer to him and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look at me.

"It's not your fault. Believe me. It was no ones. Who knew I was your singer?" I tried making it sound light, but the only thing I could focus on was the current of electricity that was running where my bare skin touched his. He felt it too because he was looking sideways at my hand, eyes widened. Suddenly logic came back and I was about to take my hand away, but the same second later I felt his cool hand on mine, keeping it their not only with his hand, but with his eyes. They were pleading me to keep it there.

_Ok, one minute he seemed to want us as far away from each other and now he wants me touching his cheek? What the heck? _A voice in the back of my mine said, but I quickly ignored it when he leaned into my hand and sighed in content. Ya, I needed to go see a doctor because I was definitely imagining that smile on his face.

"What happened to your hand?" He suddenly asked, looking straight at my palm, more specifically at the cuts I had received earlier. I sighed loudly, hating all the attention I always got for my cuts and bruises I received numerous times because of my uncoordinated feet.

"I decided to cut through the woods and being a klutz doesn't help that situation much. Don't worry; I receive minimum 2 bruises daily." I chuckled, but he looked so worried and serious that it shut me up. He studied them and traced the outlines of my cuts so gently it sent shivers through my body.

"Isn't this…hard for you? Being this…close to me? Especially to cuts that were bleeding earlier?" He shrugged lightly but it didn't match his eyes.

"Well, I kind of discentasized myself by your jacket. Hope you don't mind." He grinned at me briefly before going back to my cuts.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." I looked at him confused, but he was too concentrated on my hand to notice.

"There's not much to know. I'm your average girl that loves reading and music and lives with 3 vampires. End of story." But of course, he persisted.

"There has to be more than that. I'm very interested to know you, since I can't read your mind." He said with genuine interest. Wait, did he say he could read minds?!

"You read minds?" What would that be like?

"Yup." Popping the "p" at the end. I was about to ask him something else but he beat me to it.

"What happened for you to end up your current family?" He asked me softly, tearing his gaze from my hand to look straight at me. This wasn't a subject I liked to discuss, but I felt like I could trust him.

"They took me in when I was a few moths old. They had told me they had found me in the woods, beside my parents who had been mauled by a bear at the time. Apparently, I would have been next if they hadn't shown up. But my parents…it had been too late for them." I felt my eyes water up, even if I hadn't known them, it still hurt to know they had died. I hadn't realized tears had escaped until suddenly I felt a cool hand swipe them gently away. I looked up and saw he had a sad expression on too, as if he were feeling my pain too.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I shook my head, and smiled slightly, forcing my tears to stop.

"It's no ones fault. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, look on the bright side. I met Alice, Esme, and Rosalie who have been treating me in ways I don't deserve, and they've always made me feel at home. I can't exactly complain." I chuckled a bit, and he soon joined me in. I could tell we were going to get along great.

We spent the rest of the night talking about each other, just random things like what was our preferred music, our favorite color, favorite food for me and his preferred animal for him, I learned more about his family, like Emmett always goofing off or pranking them, Jasper and his emotional control thing, and Carlisle being like the father more then the leader of them and just a bunch of things that surprisingly resembled a couple of my interests as well. At the end, around 4 o'clock in the morning, I was too tired to continue talking, but he made me promise to come over again, just as long as I brought my jacket first.

I hadn't realized how tired I was, until he picked me up bridal style from my awkward position on the bed and put me under the covers, tucking me in slightly. I'm not sure if he thought I was asleep or not, but he kissed my forehead quickly and told me "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." And with that, he was gone.

Before I let my mind shut down completely, I knew one thing for sure.

I had feelings for him; I just didn't know what those feelings were.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter very much, but the next one will most definitely be Emmett-licious. XD Anyway, how's it coming apart from that? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
